Systems, such as systems for an electronic device, are often created from multiple components. For example, the components of a system can include one or more of a processor, memory (e.g., RAM, SDRAM, DDR RAM, or ROM), CODEC circuitry, Input/Output (“I/O”) circuitry, communication circuitry, accelerometers, capacitors, inductors, or any other suitable components. Traditionally, each of these components are a distinct “entity” and can be created on a separate microchip or can be included in a separate package.
To create the circuitry for the entire system, the separate components (e.g., separate microchips) are typically coupled together through a printed circuit board (“PCB”) or other suitable medium. The PCB can be fabricated with the appropriate wiring or routing to suitably connect all of the separate components.